


史森明的平凡之恋

by kisetong



Category: LOL electronic sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisetong/pseuds/kisetong
Summary: 史森明的一路恋爱
Relationships: all明 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

这个设定我当初想的是史森明恋爱史，初恋喻文波，因为事业冲突两人又骄傲得很，就分手了，然后呢史森明进了rng，在商业谈判经常和edg争夺，和多多就一来二去看对了眼，就是，这人一看就是基佬，这人一看就是欠那啥（cao）的对眼，两人就约了起来，史森明嘛，初恋总是记得最久的，又不想去外面约，人嘛总有些需求嘛，20多岁的青年，身体好啊，正好李汭璨身材好，又认识，李汭璨呢，就是送上来的身体又切合，不要白不要，两人就当了长期炮/友，约着约着，两人醉酒聊天就扯到了初恋，李汭璨正好也有个初恋，赵志铭嘛，也是年少遗憾，忘不掉的白月光嘛，两人同病相怜，关系又近了一步，正好那段时间edg和rng不计前尘地合作了，两人过着过着就有些上心了，但是也没说在一起，就是彼此心知肚明，还没捅破窗户纸，李汭璨还主动邀人同居，结果没同居两个月，赵志铭回国了，李汭璨这心底的遗憾啊腾地就烧起来了，有次赵志铭去李汭璨家，两人说起以前，天时地利人和，李汭璨强迫，赵志铭半推半就，亲的时候就被史森明就看到了，分手了，这第二段感情结束了。第三段感情就是张锐，我们帅锅，实习生，对其他人都是嘴臭又爱理不理，就喜欢黏着史森明，又早就知道李汭璨和史森明关系，一察觉到他们分手立马主动地拉着史森明疗伤，打游戏啊，出去玩啊，有事没事就去史森明家里蹭饭，史森明开始肯定不知道人家想泡他，毕竟还没毕业的小朋友，时间长了就感觉不对劲啊，这手段好像有点像泡我啊，然后就委婉地拒绝说自己刚刚分手没有精力再开展下一段感情，张锐就假装听不懂啊，装傻说前辈说的什么意思，眼睛特别纯洁地看着史森明，史森明那叫一个悔恨，觉得自己gay眼看人基，又觉得愧疚，就不自觉地上了张锐圈套，等到他意识到时候已经被套牢了，这个时候出来了，大魔王，张锐的母亲，看到自己孩子不对劲啊，就用女人的直觉，不是缜密的侦查找到了史森明，一看我孩子前面二十几年都正常，遇到你这个狐狸精就喜欢男的了，能忍吗，就一威胁，二劝说，三跪求让史森明离开张锐，可怜张锐还在做去国外玩雪的攻略被一通电话分手，史森明也苦啊，当初答应的时候他就知道张锐太小了，已经预兆到将来的悲剧可能性，可是，年轻人捧着一颗炽热的心到你面前，大声地说着他爱你，怎么能拒绝呢，史森明就索性当一回渣男，直接告诉张锐不合适，他没办法再欺骗自己。  
第四段感情我们贴心湾男洪浩轩，酒吧一夜情对象，第二天的相亲对象，从此两人相亲相爱，过上幸福生活。

初恋喻文波  
喻文波和史森明是大学同学，两人打游戏认识的，在游戏中大杀四方，国服里也是响当当的名头，用两人的话说退学打职业扬名立万也不是没可能，两人还是在学校里扬名立万，史森明大四和朋友合伙拉了个投资人开了家公司，喻文波小他一级，他也说过让人来，喻文波垂着眼睫一笑，让他想起春天公园里花朵上栖的蝶，振翅飞向天空，无影无踪  
“我暂时还没想法，到时再说吧”

这话一出史森明就明白了他的意思，扯着嘴角笑道“嗯嗯”

两人热络地聊天仿佛刚刚的不快没有发生过，可裂纹的冰只要再用力就会彻底断开，两人都清楚，也都粉饰着彼此的关系，直到喻文波大四要开始实习，史森明在公司那里得到喻文波已经签约Ig，去往英国分部任职。

愤怒与失望只在一瞬间，痛苦却可以延绵不断，史森明拿出手机拨打电话，通了两声他又挂断，他在做什么，去质问他为什么签了Ig，去问他自己算什么，为什么不愿意为了他妥协，史森明，你他妈真是疯了。

喻文波下午才回电话，他刚刚去Ig签约，合同每一处要看清楚，还有让他们清楚他的实力，他值得他们开出的条件，谈话中手机响了一下他还没来得及挂掉，对方已经挂了，他也没时间管，这会拿出来一看是史森明，他站在太阳下，单手松了下领带，缓解了下燥热，才打回给史森明

“狗比，找我什么事”

“他们推荐了家菜馆，熟人刚开的，好像味道不错，问你吃不吃”

“我都行”喻文波拿着文件夹往另外一边的停车场走，他来的时间不好，楼下停车场满了，只能往一边的停车场停

“那下午下班后我来你家接你？”

“明天吧，我今天有点累”

“你在外面？”

“嗯”喻文波打开车门将文件随手丢在副驾驶上

“行，明天我去接你”

“好，那就4.30，正好下午还有节课”

等挂了电话，对方还是没有一丝有话和他说的意思，史森明看了眼抽屉里的东西，自嘲地笑了两声。

第二天史森明给人说了一声，准备先下班，marilyn笑道“明神是该休息，最近都脸都瘦一圈了”

“你这么关心我？”

“明神是谁，能不关心吗”  
“能是谁，你爹呗”

“滚”打完嘴仗，史森明拿起钥匙出门去接喻文波，一个城南，一个城北，以前怎么没觉得这条路这么长，好在是周二，没有那么堵，一个小时就到了喻文波学校门口红绿灯，从车窗看过去，路口人穿了一身潮牌低着头玩手机，隐约可见长相俏丽，外面太阳有点大，那人神色不耐烦地打了通电话，过了一会儿，史森明手机响了，他一接，一句友好的问候

“狗比，你是开的飞机吗”

“你怎么知道”

“不然能快一个半小时还连个影子爷都没见到”

“我倒是看到了个影子”绿灯行，史森明启动车辆往前，在人的眯眼打量中到他面前停下笑着开口“畜生，快上车”

喻文波呵了一声上了车，史森明从后视镜里看到他脸颊有些红“你脸怎么了”

“天气不适”喻文波搓了几下回道

“你可得好好保护你这张脸，不然到时候我就”史森明哼哼两声威胁道

喻文波双手摊在脑后，双腿分开，坏笑道“你难道不是看中我这里？”，

“嗯？”史森明疑惑地看向他，后者一脸坏笑，一只手圈成圆状，另外一只手食指插入左手的洞里

史森明先是不解，在人调笑的眼神中恍然明白，恼羞成怒“我看中你麻痹”

操

喻文波哈哈大笑

两人一路上你骂我我骂你直到下车都还在争论谁应该是爸爸，以及谁欠谁的饭多，直到吃饭都没有结果，吃饭后，史森明还是去结了帐，表示体恤学生，喻文波露出胜利的笑容

“你签了ig？你要去英国？”吃完饭两人喝着饮料，史森明突然问道

对面刚刚还在笑的人一愣，笑容都还挂在脸上，没想到他这样问

“嗯，师兄推荐的”

“哦，ig大公司啊”

“主要是有个师兄在里面，你知道吧，宋义进”

“风云人物啊”

“我不也是风云人物”喻文波笑道

“滚吧”

两个人吃完饭，喻文波眼里透着过于明显的情欲企图，两人已经快一个星期没见面了，上一次做爱好像也是一个月前，如果是在平常，他一个眼神史森明就能拉着人回家上床，这下他佯装看不出来，伸伸胳膊“我太累了，想回去”

喻文波抱着他不放手，脑袋在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，实在像狗，心里一下子又软下来，“不许太过分”

“嗯嗯”


	2. 李汭璨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跑友转正，还没正两月又分开

张锐回到房间里时候已经是半夜，他蹬掉鞋子直接倒在了床上，难得的，他做了一个梦，梦里有个人白T短裤拖鞋眼袋仿佛要掉到下巴，嘴角却挂着大大的笑容，搂过自己，轻声说道  
“离他们远点儿”  
说这话时，眼里却又带着笑意看着那些人玩闹，他靠近时身上传来有股淡淡的橘子清香。  
那是初见，亦是执念。  
那个时候他大三结束找实习工作，投了份简历没想到竟然过了，到公司那天就是这么个场景，后来，夜夜入梦。  
一群宅男一天工作之余无非就是说说段子，或者玩玩游戏，有一次又开起段子，李元浩贱兮兮地问张锐开苞没有，他笑着说“什么意思”  
一群人立马笑出声，史森明尤其笑得厉害，拍着他的肩膀  
“有机会，明哥带你去体验体验”  
“得了吧，史森明你个被开苞的居然有脸说带别人去”  
李元浩一脸不屑，史森明气得上手想打他小胳膊小腿那里打的过，张锐假装一句话都听不懂，心里看着身旁的前辈，想不到，前辈居然是gay，还是0  
大学开学他回学校处理一点事情，被同学拉去酒吧，酒吧里吵得厉害，他喝了点酒，尿憋得慌，急忙往厕所去，路过走廊看见一个高个子瘦削男子压着一个矮个子亲吻，张锐偏过头不喜管别人的事，上完厕所不知道为何偏偏回头看了一眼，他们换了个角度，矮个子面容漏出来，却是史森明。  
他心头直跳，快步离开。  
史森明拍掉伸进自己裤子的手，笑骂道  
“要喜欢露鸟你自己露吧”  
李汭璨放开手，轻轻地在他肉肉的下唇瓣咬了一下，史森明吃痛怒了  
“干嘛，sb”  
“骂人不好，明”  
“骂你不算，假韩国人”  
两人一边说话一边往酒吧外面走去，李汭璨面容俊秀，戴着一副眼镜显得极其斯文，又手长脚长十分引人注目。  
史森明看了看他的脸，感叹造物主不公平，md这人皮肤真好，看着一副斯文模样，他妈在床上花样多又狠折腾得他死去活来，真是可恶。  
李汭璨习惯他的这幅模样，笑着夸奖他  
“你也可爱，让人见到你就想艹你，明”说完，利落地躲开这人的腿，史森明叹了口气，也不骂他了，自己往前走，李汭璨又跟着说软话，张锐从一旁走出来，目光沉沉地看着两人走向酒店。  
一场情事过后，两人累得不行，李汭璨搂着他的腰闭眼睡觉，传来均匀的呼吸声，史森明却怎么也睡不着，胸口又隐隐作痛起来。  
他想起来今天是喻文波和他分手一年了  
喻文波，你他妈个大sb没事跑出来干啥，胸口真是疼死了。  
李汭璨伸手捂住他的眼，没睡醒的声音又软又哑“别哭了，明”  
他直起身子，开了灯，望着身下的人，眼眶红红得像兔子，却是一滴泪未落，皙白的身上全是自己留下的痕迹，他吻住他，史森明立即主动伸出腿环住他的腰又乖乖地张开嘴，李汭璨被他这幅乖模样刺激得要命，手指向下探去也许是刚做的原因，毫不费力插进去，里面又湿又热，匆匆扩张了一下，伸手摸去柜子上没有了安全套。  
李汭璨骂了一句阿西吧，身下的人睁开眼，露出笑容  
“直接进来”  
李汭璨呼吸声加重，握着阴茎一寸寸地填满肠道，手指和它区别太大，史森明又涨又疼，眼角渗出些许眼泪，却开口道  
“重一些，快一些”  
李汭璨原本怕他疼，听到这话哪里顾得上这些，握着他细瘦的腰肢重重地冲撞起来，性器每次都几乎全部退出来再干进去，研磨过他前列腺点，史森明被艹了大半夜这会身体记起刚刚的感觉，只觉得头脑发麻，拼命求饶起来。  
李汭璨知道这人在床上三分疼向来说成七分模样，根本不管他，唇舌裹着他胸前的乳头吮咬起来，上下双重刺激，阴茎立起来，李汭璨放开他快破了的乳头，腾出一只手用力按住马眼生生阻隔住他射精的欲望，史森明又爽又疼，话都说不顺畅，只能断断续续求饶让他射。  
李汭璨停下攻势，亲亲他发红的眼角说  
“乖”  
看着他阴茎疲软下去，李汭璨双手握住他腿弯，用力向外扳开，腿根处皮肤皙白细腻，他伸出舌头吮吸起来，史森明呻吟出声，想推开埋在自己胯下的人，双手软绵无力，只能任君作为。  
看着两边都是自己添上的痕迹，李汭璨满意地直起身子笑着给他一个甜腻的亲吻，扶着阴茎一点一点填满肠道，也不等史森明适应就大开大合地干起来，史森明只能发出黏糊的呻吟，从头到尾都没说过停下来。  
最后晕过去时候，史森明心里想终于可以睡个好觉了。  
第二天醒的时候浑身清爽除了下面有些许涨疼，史森明十分满意地给了还在睡的人一个亲吻就下了床，穿好衣服刚洗漱好scout软软的声音传了过来  
“要走了吗”  
“嗯，还要上班”  
李汭璨看着忙碌的身影，福至心灵突然道  
“我养你吧，别加班了”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈李汭璨你发什么疯，就算你养我我也还是不可能把rng机密透露给你的”  
笑声从浴室传出来，李汭璨也忍不住骂了自己一声，想啥呢。  
一旁的史森明看着镜子的人，双眼下面全是黑眼圈，额头上又爆了几颗痘，真是狼狈。  
他透过镜子看到躺在床上补觉的人，一副斯文的好皮相，他都不太记得怎么和对头搞到一起的，是先搞在一起后认识还是认识才搞在一起的，记忆好像越来越模糊


	3. 小奶狗张锐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们张锐文能口吐芬芳，脸能撑住平头，又会粘人，只可惜有个妈

“张锐，你他妈再抽烟就给我滚出去”史森明端着菜又问到空气里令人不爽的烟味发火道  
刚从卫生间出来的张锐浑身一抖狗腿地往厨房去端碗，想躲避这个问题，史森明放好菜，张锐已经端了两碗米饭过来，他冷笑一声，迅雷不及掩耳之势手翻进了人裤兜，张锐僵住，史森明一把拿出来

“打火机没收”

张锐嘴唇动了几下看着自己刚买的打火机宛如一根焉了的菜“吃饭”

“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻”史森明倒是十分得意，也没注意到张锐眼里一闪而过的笑意

两人一边吃饭一边说起最近的电影，张锐状似不经意地提起去看电影，说无聊，又卖了一把惨，自己兄弟都去陪女朋友了，平安夜就他一个人，史森明想了想他也是一个人，又看着张锐沮丧的脸，不假思索地答应了“行”

张锐高兴得多吃了一碗饭，最近在健身的史森明提醒道“少吃点，别长胖了”

“年轻人消化快”张锐眉开眼笑

“呵呵，每一个肥胖的中年人都这样说过”史森明磨牙

“我跟别人可不一样”少年人一脸朝气，又十分自信

“呵呵”

平安夜当天史森明忙到下午7点，手机响了几遍他都没时间看，他妈的小狗他妈都请假去陪女朋友，只有他个单身狗得陪着公司的人加班，等他忙完，外面已经张灯结彩，商店门口圣诞树的彩灯都已经亮起来，他喝了杯咖啡才回过神来，拿出手机一看全是张锐的电话，他愣了一下，又想起前不久答应人去看电影，一看时间已经快七点半了，他匆忙拿起外套往停车场走，电话那边响了好一会才接起来，他正好到了停车场

“喂，对不起，我今天实在是太忙了，你要去哪里看电影，我现在马上过来”

对面没说话，他先打开了车门，解锁的声音响起对面才传来闷闷不乐的声音

像被丢弃的小狗

“我在你公司大门口”

史森明一进车先抖了一下“我马上开车出来”

“太堵车了，你走出来吧”

“好”史森明立马下车去坐电梯“等我一下，马上到”

“嗯”

等他到了大门口，浑身已经出了一层薄薄的汗，一迈出楼，寒风吹过来，他浑身抖了一下，这才发现外面天空阴沉，寒风冷冽，四处望了一下，没看到张锐，抖着手去掏手机，刚拿出来，脸颊被烫了一下，他转过头，是张锐有些不开心但依旧好看的脸。

他愣住，张锐把热的奶茶放他手心里没好气地说“拿着”

史森明噗嗤一下笑出声，眼睫弯弯，漏出洁白的牙齿，有些傻还有点温暖

“有什么好笑的”张锐就知道这个发型有问题

“你去的是村口十块一次的理发店吗”史森明嘲笑道

“是啊，一年360，下次你去报我名字啊”张锐自暴自弃

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”史森明笑弯了腰，手还要拉着张锐的臂弯，后者懊恼地用围巾围住脸，将人提起来，壮士赴死一般“走，看电影去了”

史森明憋住笑看见张锐一脸生不如死的表情安慰道“其实还是好看的，跟有个明星很像”

“像个jb”张锐知道他嘴里没好话，先止住他的话

“OK”史森明做了个闭嘴的样子

两人并排着往商场走，一个穿着休闲的棉服，光头戴着围巾，围巾围住了大半张脸，只漏出一双眼睛，也是十分好看的，一个穿着西装，领口解开了一个扣子，漏出漂亮的锁骨，还捧着一杯奶茶，一路笑着，差异巨大，但又十分和谐。

“你吃饭了吗”

“吃…..没有”张锐把肯德基吞下去连忙摇头

“那看完电影再吃？”史森明也不拆穿他，顺着小朋友哄着

“嗯，你可要记住，欠我一顿饭”张锐眼睛亮亮的，史森明一下被那目光刺中，仿佛间想起很久以前也有人这样对他说“你可要记得欠爷一顿饭”

“不会忘的”他笑着回答，记忆中的他“你烦死了，你可欠我七八顿饭，抵了也不够还的”

那少年眼睛亮得像小时候天空里的星星“不行，你欠你的，我欠我的，不能抵”

张锐目光一沉，按住身边人的肩膀，面上带有怒气“不要把我当成其他人”史森明认真地回道“我没有，也不会”

“你是独一无二的”

“哼，我这么帅”张锐舒服了

“是，是”史森明拎着奶茶点头

排队买票的时候，史森明看着一旁的爆米花，想了下要补偿让人等这么久，拍了下人肩膀“吃不吃爆米花”

张锐脱口而出“不要”看到一旁排队的女生和男孩子有说有笑地吃着同一桶爆米花，手指是不是碰在一起，立马又加了句“才怪”

“……”史森明看着他

“要吃”张锐红着耳朵说道

“嗯”史森明笑着去排队

平安夜看电影的人很多，两个人排了半个小时，拿到票到一旁排队进场看着有人拿着手机直接去扫码取票，才知道自己有多蠢。等进了了场，电影开始史森明才发现这是一个爱情片，他诧异地看着身旁的少年，对方直直地看着屏幕，十分专注。

史森明心头一颤，往日里一幕幕的别扭和掩藏在朋友关系下的那些暗流此刻全部明了摊开在他面前，他怔怔地看着身边的人，想不通，看了一会儿，张锐突然转过头，双手掰正他脑袋小声说道“看电影”

别看我，会忍不住，心里加了一句

史森明立马看着屏幕，不敢再看他

他敢吗，能吗，可以把一切担忧抛在脑后吗，可以像20几岁的时候不管不顾地去爱吗，世俗人伦都不顾，假装看不到前路有多难，假装爱可以打败一起，他连自己都说服不了

电影里

男主角温情婉婉“我头一次见你，我就喜欢你”

张锐想，他此一次见史森明是觉得对方好傻

不过还是喜欢上了，念念不忘，难以自制

结局算不上好，可是也不坏，生离死别，到底哪个痛苦，史森明不知道，散了场张锐脸色不是很好看，史森明拍着他肩膀“挺好看的，谢谢”

张锐低着头“我看评分挺高的”

“值得这么高的分数”

张锐没说话，是好看，可和他心里的爱情片不一样，他需要的是美好的结局，就像他想象的未来，和史森明的未来

史森明喂了人一口爆米花“走了，请你吃饭”

张锐这才舒展眉眼跟着人往外走

“这里没有什么好吃的去旁边那条街吧，特别是三楼那家酒楼”史森明嫌弃道

“行”本来预定了三楼酒楼的张锐皮笑肉不笑说道

两人一边走一边往外走，大街上不知道为什么人很多，两人也没注意，说话说得很认真，突然一个穿着羽绒服的女生冲了过来，两人被吓到，齐齐愣住，对方一个话筒递了过来，旁边有人扛着摄影机怼了过来“你好，打扰一下，可以接受一下采访吗”

史森明后退半步，顺手把张锐往前推，张锐被迫凑上去微笑“你好，可以”

“今天是平安夜，晚上有没有什么活动呢”

“有，刚和他看完电影，准备去吃饭”张锐手一伸把史森明抓到身边，两人眼神互相较劲

“然后呢，没有其他活动了吗”

“打游戏算吗？”

记者拿着话筒忍不住笑出声“看来二位都是单身啊”

“是，也不是”张锐正色道

“那是有喜欢的人了吗”

史森明愣住，张锐认真点头“是，在追求中”

“那今天没约他出来吗？”

“约了”

“那看来是被拒绝了啊”记者惋惜道，眼前人虽然顶着一个光头，但是看起来还是一个帅哥

张锐笑了笑，没回答，记者当他伤心难堪，有些愧疚地从一旁同事怀里拿出两个苹果递给二人“感谢二位接受采访，祝你们平安夜快乐，心想事成”

“谢谢”两人道谢，记者开始往下继续找人采访，史森明和张锐也继续往一旁的街道走，记者旁边的人提醒道“你刚刚真是采访到一个不错的人哎”

“确实脸不错”记者回道，随即又惋惜“那么好看也会被人拒绝啊”

“哪里被拒绝了”朋友笑道

“可是他是和”记者话说了一半，猛地明白过来，忍不住回头看，那两人只剩个背影，路灯下雾气朦胧，也可以看得出两人靠得很近。

史森明已经没了吃饭的心情，看着路边装饰漂亮的店面，四周成双成对的人，整个空气中都弥漫着粉色的味道，他下定了决心，停住脚步“张锐”

“嗯”张锐转过身，被拖着到小巷口一把推了进去，两人在阴暗的角落里面对面，“我不喜欢比我小的人” 史森明舔了下嘴唇，明明说出口了，又不敢看他  
“哦”张锐不咸不淡地回道，他脑子还在想该怎么表白，都没听清史森明的话机械答道

“.……”史森明十分尴尬，难道他自作多情，胡思乱想了

他还没想明白，张锐猛地靠近“你刚刚说的话什么意思？”

巷口逼仄，他这一动，两人靠得很近

“啊”史森明懵逼

“你知道了，你知道我喜欢你了？”张锐又羞又惧

“我现在确定了”史森明看着他，一脸无语

“.…..”张锐回过神想起自己刚刚说的话，恨不得掐死自己

“那个”

“是，我喜欢你，喜欢你喜欢得不得了，我从你和那个该死的edg的卷毛没分开就喜欢你了，对了，那个卷毛有什么好的，不就是长得好看吗，你看我也不差，也有很多说我长得好看，还好你和他分手了”张锐破罐子破摔直接说出心声

“他还有钱”反应过来edg的卷毛是谁，史森明憋着笑反驳道

“我现在比不上他但是我年轻啊，我一定会赚得比他多的，而且我会比他喜欢你啊，比他疼你，比他更加紧紧地抓住你”张锐急了

“你和我交往吧，真的，我挺好的，会很快追上你的”

“可是张锐，你知道这件事最难的是什么吗”史森明听着这些话，一方面觉得很温暖一方面又要告诉自己这些温暖背后有什么可怕的恶魔

“你不喜欢我”张锐眼里很害怕，却还是看着他，一直看着

史森明被他的目光看得心慌，被他的话烫得发热，他不禁问自己，史森明，你真的能狠下心吗

“森明，我喜欢你，很喜欢，就算你拒绝，我也还是会喜欢你”喜欢到害怕

史森明被他的目光锁住，所有的冷静自持被打败，只有这人捧到他面前的一颗真心是真的，鲜活的，是存在的

“好，不过，我们先试三个月”好字一出口，张锐已经扑了过来，将他搂在怀里，放在心里，紧紧的，不放开

“傻逼，我说了只是试试”史森明回抱他

“我知道”张锐翘着嘴角“我有信心”

突然天空中飘起雪花，落在两人身上，张锐先发觉，光头一冷，他伸手一摸，手心是化开的水，史森明哈哈大笑“下雪了”

张锐看着他的笑脸，和泛着水光的嘴唇，顾不上头冷，直接亲了上去，史森明毫不扭捏抱住人脖子回吻过去，雪花簌簌飘落。

“小明，阿姨知道你是个好孩子，对长辈很好对周围的朋友也很好，你能不能放过我们张锐”  
“阿姨，我真的没有绑着他或者关着他没办法法放啊”  
“小明，你是天生的同性恋，可是我们张锐不是啊，只要你放过他，他肯定会正常的”  
“阿姨你这话说的而且同性恋怎么不正常了”

史森明见招拆招说话时候又笑看起来十分听话乖巧，苏曼一时间没办法，犹豫一下跪了下去，跪到一半被史森明硬生生扶住按到椅子上坐好。

“小明，阿姨求求你好吗”

史森明如常地想笑一下，可心里疼得像被揪住，最后憋出一个苦笑来，连桌下的手也微微颤抖，他沉默着等能控制住身体才说起话  
“阿姨，我会和他分手的，你也别跪，你是长辈跪我不好，只是阿姨你要明白一件事没有人可以说性取向正不正常大家都一样”  
说话他起身结账离开，未曾回头。

他不曾做错什么，不过是与大家背道而驰而已，只不过他不到时间过得这样快，还没到三个月就要说再见了。


	4. 卡明SZD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 救助，相亲对象竟然是昨晚一夜情对象，怎么办，在线等，急急急！！

史森明坐在酒吧里认真地想了下自己的三段感情，以前和喻文波的时候，两个人不懂事，又年少轻狂，总想对方先妥协，为自己妥协，可喻文波很清醒，他也清醒，到第二次的时候，他开始真没想过跟李汭璨有什么实质性的感情，就算现在他也没觉得他有多喜欢他，只是有些不明白，为什么他好像又被丢下了，到了张锐哪里，他已经和从前不一样了，只是又输给了现实，他有些不明白谈恋爱怎么这么辛苦啊，苦得他干掉了杯子里的酒，惹得一旁的大个子看了他好几眼，他本就烦闷，被这一看立马转头过去恶狠狠地说道“再看就给钱”

高个子先是一愣随即笑开，像只金毛犬，傻兮兮的但是很温暖

史森明放下酒杯一脸严肃地走过去，高个子缩了一下就被揪住衣领强迫地对上他的眼睛，对方凶狠地问道“约吗？我开房”

“啊？”

“啊什么啊，约不约，我是0，如果你不想做1的话我也可以”高个立马截住话“我是1”

“那更好，帅哥，约吗”史森明面带笑容，放开他领子，手指向上捏了下人耳垂

高个晕晕乎乎地点头，一旁的调酒师乐得差点没接住瓶子，看着两人出了酒吧直接奔着旁边的酒店，两人一前一后地进了房间，高个子一进去就被史森明拽着领子推倒在床上，史森明压上去直接开始亲他，高个呼吸一滞，史森明轻笑了一声，舌头软绵绵地去勾他，碰到的时候，他感觉得身下人的眼睛都睁大了，他心里咯噔一下，不会是约到初哥了吧。

他撑着对方紧实的胸膛半起身，舌头还没退出来，就被人手扶住后颈下压，两人身体紧紧地贴在一起，对方呼吸热气也扑了过来，不知道是不是他的错觉，觉得他嘴很热，像是刚被融化的软糖，黏糊糊的，又暖乎乎的，刚刚的担心顿时被他抛在脑后，专心亲吻，等到最后分开时候史森明觉得自己快窒息了，嘴唇一分开，他先求饶“等一下”

对方眼里的疑惑隔着厚厚的镜片传到他这里，史森明喘了两口气“别光亲啊”

他兜头脱下卫衣，单薄而流畅的上身，男人的手已经自行摸了上来，握住他纤细的腰，手指搭在两边浅浅的腰窝，引起他细细的颤栗，史森明暗暗地想他真的禁欲太久了，不过被人摸了两下就硬了，不过这个男人就算是初哥他也认了，学习能力简直超群。

史森明两条腿跪在他腰侧，褪下裤子和内裤，用微肉的屁股去蹭人胯下鼓起的包，男人握着他腰的手紧了许多，史森明拉过他手放在胸口已经挺翘的乳头教他“摸一下”

男人疑惑地捏了一下，史森明忍不住发出声音，低沉却又娇气，男人目光猩红，舔了下嘴唇，又准备捏，史森明垂下身，低低地娇声道“你轻点揉一下好吗，我怕疼啊”

倒不是真的怕疼，只是让他这样捏下去，明天不用穿衣服了

“好”

男人听话地用掌心慢慢揉那颗小肉粒，见到史森明嘴唇微张，瞧得见一点殷红的舌尖，又伸长手臂打开一旁的抽屉拿出一个白色的瓶子，打开倒了自己一手，指间全是黏糊糊的，然后压低上身探向了身后，他目光停滞住，手下的动作也停了，史森明自己挺着胸往他手上蹭动，身后的手指扣弄着肠壁，给自己扩张，不过一会儿他腰便软了下去，瘫在人身上喘气，他没好气地说“帮帮我啊”

“怎么帮？”男人声量很低

史森明抽出手指，穴口发出啵的声响，男人脸都红了，史森明觉得好笑，拿过一旁的Ky倒在他手上，他这才发现他的手生得很好看，指节分明，手指修长，连指甲也是修饰得十分圆润干净，他运气不错。

等到手指被穴口吞进去，男人才意识到帮他是什么意思，包裹着手指的地方高热紧致，一动肠壁像是有意识地吮吸着他，男人吞了几下口水，不再跟着史森明的声音，自己扩张起来，史森明感觉到屁股里活动的手指，欣慰地亲了一口人嘴角夸奖道“好棒”  
得了夸奖的男人像是被摸头的金毛犬，笑开漏出犬牙，十分可爱，史森明也觉得可爱，又亲了一下他嘴唇，眼睛却被他眼镜挡了一下，他不顾男人反对取下对方的眼镜，男人眯着眼睛“我会看不清”

“没关系，你只要会动就好了”史森明亲吻他的眼皮轻声哄道

“这样吗”男人恶趣味地顶了一下他的屁股，鼓起的包昭示着他的欲望，扩张的手指搅动着肠道润滑液发出咕啾的水声，史森明一时间面红耳赤“可以了”

“可以什么”男人一边抽出手指一边装傻发问

“可以操我了，你不是1吗，能不能干脆点”史森明怒道

“好的”男人抽出手指双手捏住软绵的屁股询问道“你帮我把裤子脱了好吗？”

好吗你妈啊，都他妈快要炸了

他手指抖着去解人裤子，还好对方穿的是休闲裤，刚脱下，勃发的阳具从黑色草丛中直挺挺地窜出来，前端分泌出透明粘液，十分的可观，史森明也不禁地再一次感叹一下自己约炮的好运气了，他打开手里的套子，一只手扶着一只手套上去，男人有些尴尬“有点紧”

是你太大了，史森明没接话快速套好，男人掰着他雪白的臀肉漏出被润滑剂打湿的小口，史森明扶着粗长狰狞的阳具在男人帮助下吞了下去，由于他长久没有做过，肠道有些微不适应还有之前的腰伤也没有好彻底，吞到一半，他已经吃不下了，腰塌下来，趴在男人胸前“靠你了”

男人也没说什么，双手用力一寸寸地往下按，直到阳具被湿乎乎的穴口完全吞下去，两颗小丸贴着臀肉，他体贴问道“没事吧”

史森明浑身都出了层汗，有气无力地瞪了他一眼，要是他妈真体贴就不要进到那么深啊，混蛋，想归想，他还是微笑“没事，动一下”

男人立马动起来，小穴刚吞他进去的时候他就爽得肌肉紧绷，双手僵硬，尽力地让自己不要直接一次性地按下去，直到那玩意儿完全进去，他已是大汗淋漓，凭着意志力让自己问他一句，这个回答是打开他欲望的钥匙，壁肉层层裹紧了阳具，隔着一层塑胶薄膜，他无法最直接地感受到里面的变化，但仅仅是这样，也足够让他疯狂，他握住人鼓翘的屁股，抬高，再猛地按下去，史森明像是被瘫在油锅里的活鱼，身子猛地弹了一下，阳具破开肠壁，捅到深处，又酸又软，偏偏这人是第一次，异常的兴奋，仿佛有无穷无尽的精力，双手有力掐着他大腿根吞进去，恨不得将他从下破开来，史森明在他动的第二下就忍不住地叫出声“啊…..啊……啊……”

听到史森明的叫声，男人动得更快，史森明就像风雨中在海中飘摇的船，不由自主地晃动，抽插间润滑液被研磨成沫，随着阳具抽出流到穴口，淫糜情色，史森明硬得发疼的阳具随着男人的动作在他小腹上摩擦，留下一道水痕，几十下后史森明受不住地扬直脖颈射了出来，精液有一些溅到两人胸前，男人稍微回过神，看着已经高潮的人，脸颊通红，嘴唇也是又红又肿，湿透的睫毛微微颤抖，十分的漂亮，他放开已经被他掐得青紫的大腿，握住对方纤细的腰肢一转，将人压在身下，阳具随着动作擦过不知道什么地方，史森明再次叫了出来，男人若有所思

史森明看了下还塞在他屁股里硬戳戳的玩意，自行拿过一旁的枕头垫在腰下，自己握着腿向两边掰开“继续”

这样子男人可以完全看清两人相连的地方，那么小的地方被撑开吞下他，穴口的褶皱仿佛被撑平，研磨出的白沫打湿了两人的耻毛，他忍不住地伸手摸了一下，史森明一抖，恼羞成怒道“快动”

尝过高潮过的身体很容易饥饿，他需要一场一直高潮没有思考的性

男人轻轻笑了一下，又再次动起来，由于姿势阳具不能完全进去，男人有些气愤，操干的力道十分凶狠，史森明差点抱不住自己的膝盖，整个人也被顶得往上滑动，挺立的乳头落到男人眼中，他唇舌干燥，福至心灵地含住了那颗红肿的肉粒，刚含进去，史森明的呻吟声都变了味，他眼神一暗，大力地吮吸起来，另外一边的乳头也被手指玩弄，史森明连呼吸都觉得困难，快感爆发开散到身体各处，只有大口地喘气来获取空气，男人被他反应取悦，放开玩弄的乳头，亲吻人热乎乎的嘴唇，然后说“我叫洪浩轩”

“……嗯……”史森明胡乱地应下来

洪浩轩一看他的神情就知道他没记住，也不恼，含住人嘴唇舔弄，腰胯用力地撞击，擦过某处时，史森明呼吸停顿了一下，洪浩轩立马朝着那处攻击，史森明直接被逼出眼泪，混乱不清地想，果然，处男就是精力太过。

几十下后洪浩轩射了出来，精液堵在套里，黏糊糊的不舒服，他退出来，穴口发出啵的声响，透明的黏腻液体漏了出来，他摘掉安全套，想直接上阵，史森明软绵绵地扯着他手撒娇道“戴套”

洪浩轩真情实感地骂了一声，淦，拿过一旁的套子拉着史森明的手给自己戴好，茎头在穴口逗弄似地抽插了几下，在史森明的“你是不是不行”的质疑声中猛地干进去，插得又深又猛，史森明顿时失声，手指抓住床单，手指将近痉挛，洪浩轩吻了下他锁骨，手掌强硬地撑开他的手，手指严丝合缝地握住他，随后吻住他嘴唇，温柔地小幅度地耸动，等史森明眉间放松才用力，史森明很久不曾感受到温柔两个字，但在一个陌生人的身上，他感觉到了对方的温柔。

因着这点温柔他忍不住地回应更多，低声说道“你要是还有精力，待会可以不用戴套”洪浩轩雾蒙蒙的眼好像一下子清晰了，身下还在努力耕耘的玩意回答了这个问题，史森明有那么一瞬间觉得自己好像是被骗了，可来不及多想又被拖入快感的深渊。

第二天史森明醒过来时候浑身干爽，就是下面还有些过度使用的顿感，房间里只剩下他一个人，昨晚的人已经离开了，他忍不住骂自己见色起意就算了，怎么还头脑发昏让人不带套操，真他妈没脑子。

他看了下身上的痕迹，又想起昨晚男人一边哄着自己一边毫不留情地操进去，最后他妈去浴室清洗还拉着自己给他打了一发飞机，妈的，处男真的要不得，太可怕了，以前他还年轻，现在30岁的身体真的是搞不定处男了。

他看了下手机，田野的电话一个接着一个，足足10个未接来电，他打了回去打开扩音，开始找衣服，一旁的床上叠放着他的衣物，他心头一动，对男人的好感上升了一格，等他刚套好裤子，田野的声音传了过来

“史森明，你干嘛去了”

“没干嘛啊，怎么了，田野”

“你是不是忘记了今天答应我干嘛”

“……”史森明穿好卫衣一阵沉默

“地址发到你微信了，10点前不到，”田野冷笑两声挂了电话

史森明左思右想终于记起他答应田野今天去相亲来着，操啊，田野半个月前就告诉他了，结果昨晚喝酒跟人约炮去了，他拿起手机一看，已经快9点了，他抓起钱包就往外跑，要是不去，田野能撕了他

洪浩轩买好早餐去前台拿钥匙的时候，姑娘微笑着说“抱歉先生，和你一起的先生已经退了房，您需要再定一间吗”

“不用了”刚来大陆一个月的湾男就感受到了大陆0拔菊无情，有些难过地拎着粥往外走，没到门口手机铃声响起来，他拿起一看是之前让他相亲的前辈“厂长”

他听着对方让他要好好相亲的嘱咐有些不好意思说自己昨晚喜欢上了一个人，笑起来傻傻的，威胁人的时候会嘟嘴的人，可惜对方用完他就走了

“我”

“不能不去，不去的话以后就不要再找我了”说着对方立刻挂了电话

洪浩轩拎着粥看着手机上地址，心想，还是要去给人说一下吧，就这样放鸽子不好啊


	5. 李汭璨番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莫要当渣男，渣男会被操的，虽然只是暗示

李汭璨番外  
送走小男孩儿后，李汭璨只觉得疲惫，拿出烟来吞云吐雾， 乱糟糟的床让他没了想躺下去的欲望，强撑着开车回了家。  
半夜胃疼起来将他从混沌的梦中扯出来。

最近公司太忙一天几两黄酒下肚几乎没时间吃东西，许久未犯的胃病发作，模糊地在床头柜乱翻竟然找到一瓶药顾不上有效期胡乱用冷水下肚，不过幸好几分钟后胃里疼痛感逐渐削弱了许多。

看了看手里的药有效期还有几个月，他感叹了下自己的运气，脑子忽然闪现过一些事情，突然明白了这瓶药的来历。  
这是史森明放在他家的，想到这里只觉得刚刚的药泛着酸涩的苦 味，连眼眶都有些许难受。  
想起来他和史森明分开将近半年多了，分开之后两人碰面也是在争取项目上 ，竟然未曾好好说过一句话，只得问上过一句“还好吗”  
对方露出往常的笑容说不错，他还没来得及细问人已经被人家公司的实习生拽走。

他和赵志铭是年少青涩无法忘却的遗憾，史森明呢，他原以为就是一段露水情缘 ，太阳一出就消散得无影无踪，结果露水散尽前在他心上留下了一道淡淡的水痕。

他们当初 是抱着互相将就的意思凑在一起，赵志铭回国打乱了他所有的步骤，年少时侯一时意气分开，自此成了心底不可明说细微疼痛。

他这辈子也忘不了他强迫地压着赵志铭在房门上亲吻时候史森明的那双眼睛，无波无澜，看自己的眼神像是一个毫不相识的陌生人， 他从厨房出来笑着说  
“不好意思打扰了”

赵志铭面上表情复杂万分，羞愧异常，李汭璨张了张嘴最终将赵志铭拉过藏在自己身后，轻声细语安慰让他先回家，史森明转身进了厨房将正在煲的汤，一股脑全部倒在了水池中，狠狠地掐了下自己。

李汭璨跟进厨房张口道“对不起”

史森明神情淡漠“让开”

李汭璨刚拉住他就被一脚踢到膝盖完全来不及躲，不过手倒是没有放开  
“我……不是故意的”  
史森明听到这话笑出声，真是可笑，这他妈什么狗比。  
“李汭璨，别他妈太过了，再不放开，爸爸打得你生活不能自理”  
仿佛是看垃圾的眼神像枝箭插到他喉咙想挽留的开口勇气一下子消失殆尽，放开了手。  
“我在这里的东西待会我会让钟点工过来打扫，麻烦你再忍耐一下” 史森明头也不回地离开，李汭璨靠着冰箱拿出烟抽起来，膝盖还有点疼。  
丢烟头的时候看见垃圾桶里已经被倒掉的煲汤的材料，李汭璨弯下腰捂着眼睛哭了。

躲不开的踢腿垃圾桶里的东西都在告诉他失去了什么。

最后他也没有和赵志铭一起，彼此的观念有冲突，不过一个月他又回了欧洲。走之前他送他，赵志铭看着李汭璨  
“李汭璨，你他妈真是个畜生”

后来孤身一人不再像从前会想欧洲的那个人在干嘛，生活如同一滩死水。

不过终究是自作自受罢了，他还记得那天他们上完床浑身黏腻地靠在一起，倒谁都没嫌弃谁，史森明玩着自己手指十分有趣，只能看见对方圆润的鼻尖水润的嘴唇，心里突然窜出一个念头  
“你搬过来和我一起住好吗，明”  
史森明思索了一下才问道  
“为什么”  
“不清楚，就是觉得两个也挺好的”  
“行吧，给足你scout面子”  
他还记得对方露出的笑容，泛着甜丝丝的味道。

这天他们正好又是与rng合作，那人又避开没有见面的机会，谈项目空隙他抽空去厕所抽烟瞥见杂物间两个人在亲吻，被压在墙上的那个人他无比熟悉，有时候午夜梦回的对象，他甚至都可以清晰地在脑海中描绘出他此刻的模样喘息声，而另一个人则是之前看见过的实习生。

他低头只当没看见转身拐进厕所抽烟，256天，他和他再无瓜葛，两边谈好合作流程，李汭璨带着一身疲惫回去，到了家门口，门口不知道被谁挡住，那人穿着黑色的衣服，抱着腿跟个被遗弃的小动物一样，李汭璨没有半点同情心，长腿一伸把人拨开“让开”

那人倒了一下清醒过来，眼镜后的眼睛睁开，眼珠子少见的黑，看得人心里发憷，李汭璨见他没有反应不耐烦地提高音量“让开”

那人起身，李汭璨才发现他是个少年人，还是个比他高的少年人

“你是李汭璨吗”

“不是，滚”

这话一出口，少年笑开，有几分可爱“师傅说了，湖北口音的就是李汭璨”

被人祸害口音的真湖北人假韩国人“.……”

“我是新来的实习生，赵礼杰，师承明凯”少年伸出手

李汭璨回想了一下好像明凯是说有个实习生来，让他多照顾照顾，可今天遇到史森明，脑子就有些不清醒，忘记了“嗯，现在可以让开了吗”

赵礼杰看着他俊秀的脸舔了下嘴唇，装得乖巧又可怜“师傅说包吃住，让我来找你”看到李汭璨没有松动的神色，他压低声量可怜兮兮“现在学校都放学了，我没地方去了，可以收留我吗，scout”

最后那句话刻意地拖着点尾音，像小奶猫的哼叫声，李汭璨不知怎么地想起他和史森明第一次搞到一起就是在酒吧，对方喝醉了，拉着自己，声音软绵绵的“可以收留我吗，scout”这样一想原本到喉咙的“关我什么事”被他咽下去“一个星期内走人”

赵礼杰笑着回道“好的”


End file.
